Shower Mishap
by Leopardprint11
Summary: Drakken/Shego One occupied shower. Two villains. One completely naked. One almost completely. Contains some sexual themes, and explicit themes.


Shower Mishap

The hot water ran down Shego's back, warming her from the cold, chilly, snow outside. She had returned that morning along with Drakken, having stole, some sort of jar of liquid from a top secret research facility. She soaped herself, liking the feel of the soap cleansing her skin as it ran down her legs, and in the drain. Outside the door, a shirtless Drakken knocked, but unfortunately, Shego didn't hear it over the running of the water, and Drakken had installed thicker walls for the bathroom six months prior; so HE was unaware that the shower was already occupied. Knocking before he entered, had just become a habit after hundreds of times doing so.

The door creaked open, and Drakken stepped through.

Just as Drakken was pulling off his pants, the running of the water caught the blue mad scientists attention, and he groaned in annoyance, which was unheard by Shego, for the rushing of the water was loud, and the hot steam had made her slightly sleepy.

"How, many times-" Drakken growled to himself as he made his way angrily to the shower. "Have I told her, not to leave the water running?!" He yanked back the curtains, and stepped one bare foot into the shower, at the same time Shego screamed, dropped the soap, and Drakken sipped on the soap, causing himself to slip, and fall onto the completely naked, green skinned woman.

Shego was in shock, but nevertheless, tried to push off the blue man that lay on top of her, in nothing but his underwear, until she realized she couldn't move. She looked down at Drakken, who had his head on her stomach, with his eyes tightly shut, trying not to see anything.

"Drakken, get off me!" Shego yelled, her face flushing a deep green.

"I'm trying!" He yelled back, wiggling slightly, which only made his chest rub on her pelvis, causing friction, making her feel uncomfortably like she was going to be wet. And right on Drakken's chest of all places! To both of the villains horror, they realized Drakkens vines had wrapped around the both of them. Drakken tried one last failed attempt to push off of her, with his eyes still tightly closed, and one of his ungloved hands, pushed against her chest, and his face blushed a dark blue. He refused to move anymore, and Shego was too busy being embarrassed to think straight at all. At least Drakken had underwear! He was fine, but nooo, Shego had to be the naked embarrassed one.

"Dr. D, call your flower, vine, whatever's, OFF!" She noticed the man who lay on top of her, was still blushing, and his cheeks seemed to go a darker shade of blue, as he tried to do what Shego had ordered him to.

"Um, uh, flower..." Shego almost shivered, despite the warm water still pouring down on the two of them, when Drakken's lips brushed across her stomach, ever so lightly when he spoke. "Flower, could you... get off of me and Shego?" The vines remained wrapped around the two villains. Drakken tried again. "Flower... GET OFF."

Still, the tendrils remained motionless, and seemed to have NO intention of retreating back to the blue mans neck.

"Screw this" Shego lit one hand, which happened to be draped across Drakken's back, and went to swipe at the vines, when Drakken yelped in pain.

"AAAGGHH! Shego, don't touch the vines!"

"You would rather be draped across a naked woman, being almost completely naked yourself?!"

Drakken stayed silent for a moment. "I'm not a pervert Shego."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "What'd you say?"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"I thought all guys were all about naked woman,porn, and other disgusting stuff."

"Not all of us are!"

"You do realize, your the one with your face on a naked woman's stomach right?"

Drakken groaned in embarrassment making a rumbling sound that tickled her bare, wet, skin. Shego bit back a small noise she felt rise in her throat, at the unexpectedly pleasurable sensation his groan in her stomach had given her. She looked down at him for a moment. "You might as well open your eyes, we're going to be stuck like this for a while."

"I-I couldn't. This could already be taken to court as harassment Shego, I'm not going to make it worse and-and GAWK at you for pete's sake."

"Will you STOP talking?!" Shego was about to moan if he didn't stop talking soon. The brush of his lips against her skin was getting unbearable.

Despite being utterly confused, he shut up, before she could light up her hands once again and burn the vines which were now more deeply connected with his body. "Just let me quickly slice the vines, you'll live."

"Shego, I don't think you understand just how connected they are with me now. I'm not quite sure I'll live. And I'm not too keen to find out."

"Uurggh, well we can't lay down in here forever!" They both were silent for a moment just before the shower water turned to freezing, ice, cold spraying all across Drakken's bare back.

"GAH!" He screamed, as he jolted upwards, taking Shego with him, as he hit the shower wall, in his knee-jerk reaction to the freezing water connecting with his naked back.

"You idiot!" Shego screamed, for now she was directly under the ice, cold water, with clear, cool liquid pouring down her hair, and face.

"Aak, sorry, sorry!" Drakken still had his eyes closed, and as he went to move from the spout, he tripped over the small wall to keep water from the floor, and landed on his back, once again, taking Shego with him on his trip. Drakken's face was now next to her's instead of on her stomach, for, when he hit the shower wall, Shego was moved downwards, so she wasn't going to be lifted into the air.

She looked into his, still, tightly closed eyes. "Dumbass! Open your eyes, before you get us killed!"

Drakken shook his head. "I can't! Things would be awkward between us for years!"

"And this ISN'T awkward?"

"Well, yes it is, but, I- just- can't!"

"Drew Theodore, Lipsky. Open your goddamn eyes right now, or I'm going to fry, your stupid vines!"

Slowly, he opened his eyes, but he couldn't move his head away from the naked view, due to the tendrils, so he kept his eyes pointed upward, towards the white ceiling.

"Dr. D, if you think I wanted you to see me like this, you are very, very, mistaken. I'm more embarrassed than you are! HelLO, I'M the one completely NUDE here!" Drakken stayed silent, and blushed even harder than he already was, which caused Shego to blush herself, realizing how embarrassing of a situation they were really in. "Fine! Just- just get a blanket or something, so we don't have to look at each other."

"Um, Shego? We're still attached."

"Ugh, just-just stand up! Okay, one, two, three, stand!" Shego tried to stand up a second before Drakken, and was jerked downwards, just as Drakken tried to stand, and they both fell to the floor on their knees, fighting to not fall over on their sides. "Okay, just try and lift one leg on one foot, then the other. And not fall over, because of a certain STUPID BLUE FACED-" Drakken lifted one of his bare legs, which caused his hip bone to brush against Shego's freshly shaved pelvis. She shuddered slightly at the touch, and gasped, at the same time Drakken hooked his leg around her slightly, to keep his balance. At the sound of Shego gasping, and the feel of the shudder, he looked at her widened eyes, with a completely confused and surprised expression of his own. Quickly, he looked away feeling his face deepen it's blue hue as Shego blushed,and lifted one of her legs. Drakken lifted his last leg, and Shego did the same, so they finally succeeded in standing.

"Okay, let's take a shot at walking." Shego said, trying to ignore the feel of Drakken's boxers (dampened from the shower) against her 'lower area'.

They took one sidestep with their left feet, followed by their right, and together, they sidestepped to the lair.

"Well, what now?" Drakken questioned.

"First of all, we need a blanket so we don't end up looking at each other, and so it can keep us from catching a cold."

"What about going to sleep?" Drakken asked, looking at the lair's clock, seeing it was 9:00.

"Ugh, if the plant's don't let go soon, we're going to have to..."

He stayed silent for a minute trying to figure out what she was going to stay before he let out an "Oh!" of comprehension. "Well...maybe they'll let go in a few minut-" Drakken grunted as the vines tightened slightly on the two trapped villains.

"You were saying, Drew?" Shego replied dryly. "If it comes to...that, we can't sleep on the couch; it's too small, not my bed; again, too small, so it'll have to be your bed DR. D."

"My be- wh-what? my- my be- uh- what?!" He sputtered in surprise.

"Unless you'd rather the floor."

"No, it's just that- that, um- I uh- uh- yeah, okay."

They sidestepped to the stairs, and were able to make it up the steps without any of them falling, or losing balance, and were soon able to make it to Drakken's bedroom. He turned the doorknob with some difficulty, due to his arms being strapped to his sides, and entered. The two of them both collapsed on the bed, already tired from having to sidestep all around the lair, up the steps, and falling multiple times.

"Oh right", Drakken grunted pulling the blanket over the both of them which took a total of six minutes.

Shego fell asleep a few seconds after the blanket was placed over her, and Drakken followed suit, snoring softly, with his face unknowingly a mere inch from Shego's breasts.

Later into the night, the vines finally relaxed their hold on the villains, and retreated into the blue mans neck, as he placed an arm around Shego in his slumber, and pulled her closer.

The couple awoke at the same time to hear Commodore Puddles barking loudly, waiting to be fed. They both opened their eyes, and memories from the previous evening caused the them to stretch their arms, checking for vines.

"They're gone!" Drakken said happily, and got out of bed as Shego did the same, and suddenly let out a startled gasp with one hand where she had been laying. Then she voiced another startled gasp when she realized she was completely naked.

"GAAK!" Drakken yelled and quickly turned away, grabbing a spare lab coat and throwing it behind him at Shego. After She had put it on, she suddenly started to giggle.

"Dr. D?"

"Yes Shego?"

"You're not-snort- wearing anything..."

Drakken looked down, and indeed realized, he was clad in only his blue Boxer shorts. Reflexively, he covered his lower region with both hands, and darted one out to grab his other lab coat. Once he had placed that on, he tentatively turned to Shego, who looked somehow... sexy, in his lab coat, and with un-brushed hair.

"...Shego?"

"What?"

"Sorry about...about last night." She walked slowly towards him, which caused him to fear she would suddenly light her hands and attack.

"Y'know... I felt it."

"You err, felt what?" Drakken responded uncomfortably, taking a step back.

In answer she simply pointed downwards. "When we were standing up. When we were walking up the steps. When we went to bed."

"Uh.. um... err..."

"I do intend to sleep in that bed again tonight. With you in it." Drakken sputtered wordlessly, as Shego walked out of the bedroom, swaying her hips intentionally, to make sure she kept his eyes on her all the while as she walked away.


End file.
